Forbidden Love: The Only Love Worth Fighting For
by k4mi
Summary: Ed being stuck in the other world will eventually get back home but what will he be like with living with what he did in the war there. Will he find help and love again?
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

Edward's POV

~Chapter One~

I was at the graveyard in front of my mother's grave once again. Each time I dreamt of my home country I felt as if the hope to one day go back and see my friends and family and most importantly my brother. The hope seemed to get smaller and smaller as the days and night went by in their own way. As I myself fall back into the dreams, along with what little hope I had left of going back one day.

Upon slipping completely into the dreams they turned to nightmares. Starting off with the night when my brother and I did that dreadful transmutation. The one where I almost lost the only family left to me. Then back to when our father walked out of our lives. Then the dreadful day I found out about Hughes death, the death of the man who had been more of a father to me then my very own. Eventually my memories slid into happier times.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kami Fushko does not own any FullMetal Alchemist Characters all she owns is the plot of which she put the characters and Characters she has created.

Forbidden Love

Roy's POV

~Chapter Two~

Yet again I was going through notes that Alphonse and I had written. Making sure there was no flaw so they could finally after all these years bring the older Elric back to his rightful place. His Home. Where they were getting him from they hadn't an idea but they had to try. Absolutely had to try. Not only for Al's sake but for reasons unknown I have to bring Edward back, to his one and true rightful place. Home, but whose home?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : sorry about not updating till later but you can blame Marka Carbondale for the story waiting game on …..addicting and I will finish after I it after I get these up. Also you may get chapters 5 and 6 later tonight so hopefully you can get to longer chapters. Now to reply to reviews from guest accounts.

Jess: thank you very much! And I promise you they will get longer

Disclaimer: Kami Fushko does not own any FullMetal Alchemist Characters all she owns is the plot of which she put the characters and Characters she has created.

Forbidden Love

Hawkeye's POV

~Chapter Three~

She sat down beside Jean on the couch, her thoughts on Roy, her long term friend, and superior at work. How that ever since Roy came back from the north and took his position again, He has been helping Alphonse with the never ending search for Edward. For what reason he came back to central and took control again nobody knew. Regardless his team and many other military men where glad that he was back, to what they assumed was his normal self. She knew different, She knew he was on the border of obsession trying to bring Edward back home. Riza being so lost in thought she jumped slightly when jean took her hand and looked into her eyes. As She Stared back at him she could see concern and love in his eyes as he asked "What's wrong Hun'?" , knowing that he would understand she said " Just thinking about Roy.". Then she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep as exhaustion took over.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kami Fushko does not own any FullMetal Alchemist Characters all she owns is the plot of which she put the characters and Characters she has created

Forbidden Love

Havoc's POV

~Chapter Four~

He was holding Riza as she lay asleep on his chest thinking of what she had said. She Wasn't the only one worried, the whole team was afraid their boss had lost it. He thought back to when Roy had first come back from the north. The whole team had been shocked when Roy walked back into his office and took charge one again. Ordering us all to pick up our jaws and get back to work. No one questioned his orders and went straight back to work. The day after that he was reinstated, as Brigigere General. Jean looked down when Riza moved to become more comfortable, snapping him out of his thoughts. He had no clue what to do to help his commanding officer. The only thing he could think to do was to stay by Riza's side and help her through it. With that final thought havoc grabbed the blanker off of the couch, covered Riza with it and held her close.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kami Fushko does not own any FullMetal Alchemist Characters all she owns is the plot of which she put the characters and Characters she has created

Forbidden Love

The Next Day

~Alphonse's POV~

He was walking down the street, It was early but not quit dusk out. Walking- past street lights all one approximately fifteen feet between each one- he was on his way to Roy's house. He was now absolutely sure how to get his brother back safely. Twenty minutes later found him on Roy Mustangs porch. Upon reaching the door he pounded on it with three quick knocks. A few minutes later he was still left without a response so he started pounding again but more demanding. After a few second grumbling was heard on the other side of the door, then a click indicating that the door had been unlocked. The door opened a crack allowing a strip of light to pour through the open space. The door opening a bit farther showed a dark haired man with ruffled hair, grey baggy sweat pants and a skin tight white tank top. Blinking once the and said "Alphonse?" and with another blink he knew why Al was there and said " come in." as he opened the door fully to allow the younger Elric into his home. Once the door closed he took off the red hood that was once concealing his identity in the night, and without further hesitation said " I know how to get brother back" and with these words both men moved into action to finally get the elder Elric back after three awfully long years .

A/N: so I finally a bit linger chapter…but know they are still more to come and I am working on longer chapters starting with chapter 8. Also thanks everyone for reviews and also sorry for not updating on time RL got in the way. Also I would like to ask for you to review. I feel like I want to write 10 times more when I've gotten a review for you readers. Even if its flames that will just drive me to become a better author. Also I will not be putting up chapters six due to time but it will be up tomorrow. Probably with chapter 7. Depends on if someone reviews. See you guys later and thanks so much.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Kami Fushko does not own any FullMetal Alchemist Characters all she owns is the plot of which she put the characters and Characters she has created

Forbidden Love

~Winry's POV~

Chapter Six

She was awoken by the ringing of the phone and was slightly annoyed by it. Rolling over to look at the time it read 6:30 am. 'Really' she thought 'Who would be calling so early?' When the phone rang again she pulled herself out of the bed and stumbled into the kitchen where said phone is located. Finally picking up the phone she answered with a groggy "Hello.". Instantly she was greeted with the cheerful voice of Alphonse Elric "Hey Win! I'm sorry if I woke you up but I wanted to tell you something.". Being slightly shocked not only by his attitude but the time he decided to make this call she said "It's fine Al, What is it?" Quietness over took the background with barely audible voice speaking to each other. The out of nowhere Al was back spitting off his plan "We're going to bring brother back home." His voice full of confidence. At the 'We're' She instantly asked "Who" and was granted an answer right away "Mr. Mustang and Myself." After a short silence he followed with a "Sorry Win, I have to go. Next time you see me you'll get to see brother too." After this happy statement the line went dead. She sat dumb founded for a few seconds then thought 'I've got to call Riza'.

A/N: So I didn't really edit this twice I got lazy. Might fix it later I don't know. Please review would like more reason to continue the story .


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Kami Fushko does not own any FullMetal Alchemist Characters all she owns is the plot of which she put the characters and Characters she has created

Forbidden Love

~Roy's POV~

Chapter seven

He was waiting for Alphonse to get off the phone with Winry so they could double check everything and then bring the elder Elric home. He then walked down the stairs flipping the lights out on the way down. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a pair of black slacks. Al was off of the phone and had all of their supplies in two back packs. Alphonse threw one to him and said "We should go it's going to take a while to set up when we get there." He had said it trying to sound neutral but you could hear the happiness leak through his voice. Roy replied with a sharp nod as they left through the back door.

A/N: So I know small chapter but I am trying to move along faster to get to more important scenes like next chapter. I've decided that I will not add anymore chapters without at least one review. I know I must be horrible but I would like a little bit of feedback. This story is close to me because I've been working on it (actually going on with it over in my head) for about a year. Yes chapter eight it mostly written I am stuck on if I should end it where I have it or add more. I guess we will see. Please review I love all my readers even if you say I HATE IT then I will try and work to make it better I just would like reviews thank you. Also let's see if anyone can guess what character I will be bring into play possible forever just because he is lovable. Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you to the guest review who reviewed. This chapter has been done for some time now and chapter nine is in the mist of being created and with one review it will be post when and as soon as it's done. I don't think I am asking much as usually authors put a limit of at least 10 views per chapter until they update new ones. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this and the next chapter will be here soon.

Response to guest: THANK YOU! For the review in the future there will be lemon but with whom you'll have to wait to see! I am planning for this story to take twist and turns that no one expect or at least I never expect when I first started to think of this little plot bunny. Also chapters are starting to get longer as we go it's just a lot of bases have to be covered before we can get to the big exciting thing that we are all wanting to happen….Roy/ed in bed…ha not happening so soon anyways see you in the furture and thank you for the review.

**Forbidden Love**

**~Edward's POV~**

**Chapter Eight**

War was not something he ever thought he would be a part of, but in THIS world call earth – This world that is still foreign to him after three years- everything was different.

Becoming a military man here was not the plan, but how else would he protect his lover- who was also a military man- and Maes Hughes who had only become a mere cop – Though he had still been drafted for the war- in this war zoned world.

The military here is very different the only "special" groups are those closest to Hitler – A person he wanted nothing to do with- the rest where "normal" military men with "normal" ranks. That was also a difference he had climbed the ranks to general without even trying. Whenever this was questioned people would reply with he has "Skills" that where useful.

Now after six months of climbing the ranks and then two years of war with the war only seeming to get worse he was in the middle of the battle field his lover beside him fighting off enemies of his own, lieutant and second lieutant preparing their guns for the next round of shots that would kill about sixty men without hesitation, The recruited cop going back on skills that hasn't been used in years but still throwing those knifes as if a day hasn't went by in his life when he stopped throwing them. They had been at this for hours possibly days waiting for reinforcements that they all knew would never come. They were left there to die but none of them where going to go down without a fight. They next thing he knew a man was coming directly at him with a knife gripped to kill he raised his sword and them as they knife and sword where about to connect everything went black and the sounds of war slowly faded.

The first thing he got back was his hearing he could her all four of his crew cursing in German demanding to know where they were. In the background he could here two voices softly speaking amertris in excited tones. A few seconds later he began to get his vision back and lifted his sword –that was still in his hand- slightly and before anymore chaos could be created he yelled a quick and sharp "Attention!" and instantly his men quieted and looked at him ready for orders. He quickly surveyed the room and his eyes fell on the two people he hadn't seen since he was forced into the other world by the gate of truth. Two people who had meant so much to him. One his previous superior officer and the other. The other was his brother who he had worked so hard to get his body back. His brother who he had been ready to give anything for and still would was standing in front of him. He wasn't sure how to react but eventually he got out a chocked " A-Alphonse" and he felt very light on his feet the next thing he knew Zane was beside him holding on to him so he could stand straight up and Zane whisper "Are you okay?" in his ear before he heard the clank of his sword hitting the concrete his stood on and everything going black.

**A/N: Sooo yes I had to bring Hughes back he's the dotting father everyone loves. Also who is this Zane person and what's with Edward having a lover…WHO IS HIS LOVER? Let's see if any of you can guess it. Also this chapter is about double as long as usual and longer are to come.**


End file.
